One Night
by seth 8627
Summary: Following their last case, the red cell team are thrown into a situation no one saw coming. Rated T, just in case:) This is my explanation as to why Gina's personality differed from 'The Fight' to the first few episodes like 'Two of a kind', hope you enjoy it please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Okay, first CMSB story, this is a bit weird but will be told from Gina's and Mick's POV. This begins with Gina, it kinda gets told as a countdown from Gina's and a count up from Mick's. Oh and this is pre Beth. Love any feedback and enjoy it!

* * *

Prophet sat next to me as the other two reminisced in some private jokes at the other side of the table. This was a family, not a unit. It seemed their walls had come down for tonight, so why couldn't I let go of mine? So far, everything had gone right today. We caught our UNSUB, the flights were on time and we even managed to talk Coop into coming with us for a drink. Something still felt off.

"Gina, stop looking so serious. Loosen up we caught that bastard." Prophet half joked, nudging my rib cage gently.

"Yeah, we did..." I sighed, noticing that both Cooper and Mick were following this particular line of conversation.

"We're making a difference. One stone may not seem like a lot, but stack each one up and you have a mountain." Coop reminded me gently.

"I know Coop, it's just my Father is still bugging me to go to West-point."

Admittedly this was only one half of what was on my mind. What happened to Adrian was the bigger issue.

"You're not thinking of leaving us I hope, love." Mick asked.

It was sweet; he looked more than a little worried. They cared for me, for each other and it was reassuring to know they were there. These guys meant so much to me now it was scary. I couldn't imagine living without them, not that I'd say that aloud...

"Someone has to keep your ego in check; Prophet is usually too nice about it while Coop would beat you half to death with those sticks of his." I pointed out smirking at him.

All three were laughed at the accuracy of my statement. Nearly scaring the waitress who was bringing the next round of drinks over, away. Mick attempted to flirt with her until he saw the wedding ring. From the size of it, he wasn't going to get far. Once she had melted into the background once more the men went back to talking and thankfully not about me.

* * *

"High self-esteem, I don't have an ego." Mick said determinedly before his face broke into a huge grin. He probably only just remembered my earlier slight to his character.

"Are you sure? That sounds like an ego talking to me," Prophet interjected, taking another swig of his beer.

No, I wouldn't give this up for the world.

* * *

For the half hour following that remark I was able to forget about the world outside the bar. Then a text on my cell brought it all crashing back. _'Pls LaSalle, let me explain. Hear me out._' He didn't give up easily, but I already knew that. I should give him the benefit of the doubt, gossip was nasty and most of the time false. I said goodbye to Coop and Prophet as Mick at this stage wouldn't remember if I did or not by tomorrow morning. He was wasted and thriving on rejection. _'Meet me outside my place in half an hour.'_


	2. The First Hour

**Micks POV:**

Oh God, why the hell did I drink so much? My head was pounding and for some reason the room was spinning. Gravity seemed to have double overnight. Logic said hangover; gut feeling said bad luck. Logic was correct. The normal routine of getting dressed and forcing down a cup of rancid coffee took a lot longer than it usually would. Partly because I knew that I had Coop, his sticks and Proph to deal with at the office. Gina would hopefully be more sympathetic.

* * *

Gratefully, when I got down to the gym floor I found that Coop was in no more of a mood to go a round than I was. Paperwork had started to pile up, unfortunately it wasn't going anywhere. Apparently there was no better time than the present. Prophet was about as enthusiastic as I was to the date with desk work.

"Is Gina in yet?" Coop called from his office door way.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night." I answered, glancing at my watch.

Gina LaSalle was far too critical of herself, too formal and bloody attractive despite how much she tried to deny it. One thing she certainly wasn't, was irresponsible. I'd never known her to be late or AWOL, that just wasn't Gina. When Prophet's quick shake of the head deepened Coop's frown. Now I knew something was wrong.

"What's up Coop?"

"Nothing, I hope." He replied pulling out his phone and punched in a number.

Holding it to his ear he waited for an eternity. Coop didn't say anything as he brought it down, redialling this time he drew breath to speak.

"Garcia, I've got a favour to ask. Can you track Gina's cell for me and call me when you find her?... "Thanks, I owe you one."

Replacing the cell phone into his pocket, larger threads of worry started to spin in my mind. Penelope Garcia is the best computer analyst the FBI had, she could find a microscopic needle in the digital haystack of cyberspace with ease. So finding Gina wouldn't be an issue, but why was there a need to find her?

"Leave your paperwork; Prophet pull up her call logs I want to know who she's been talking to, Mick, you and I are going round to her apartment." Cooper ordered, very much taciturn. We nodded our acceptance, grabbing my coat and bag I followed Coop out into the unit's car.

* * *

Travelling in silence neither of us wanted to voice our concerns. The presence of the silver sedan was reassuring. Parked outside the apartment building, the normalcy surrounding the scene let me breathe just a little easier. Together, both of us unconsciously checked our side arms weren't going to catch on anything if should the need arise before heading up to her flat.

272, the familiar door was perfect; no scratches, dents or splinters. There wasn't a forced entry. Knocking I hoped like crazy that me and Coop were going to be proved wrong. That our little hunch was off and Gina would open that damn door to laugh at our concern. The seconds ticked on, nothing, no answer. Everything was silent. Glancing nervously at Coop I took out the set from my back pocket. He nodded. Delicately playing with the tumblers until I found the right positions didn't take as long as it felt.

Walking into her living room was like walking back into a war zone. Physically it was in the same shape as the door, and that's what scared me. Nothing was out of place. The high gloss wooden floor had no marks, the sofa spotless, and the slight build up of dust from the week long neglect on the shelves held an even coating. It still felt off. We were missing something, but what.

People wouldn't have come in without a single trace, especially when the person lived in that space. The picture forming in my mind was a nightmare, the facts we had painted none other gentler version. She had come home safely, but never made it inside. Uncharacteristically failing to show for work and not answering her phone meant whatever did happen was outside of her control. Not good.

* * *

**Gina's POV: **Nine hours earlier;

* * *

There are few times I will admit to being scared, now was one of them. My sidearm I'd left rather carelessly in the car as I never took it into the pub when we had a session. Without it, I was feeling more than a little intimidated by Carson. He was easily taller, broader and stronger than me. In a physical confrontation I would come off second best, unless I got in a miracle hit. It left me with the only option of playing along.

His hands came up and rested on my shoulders. The faint smell of alcohol lingered on him, it made me wish more than anything that I'd taken up Prophet's offer. I couldn't tell what he was going to do next; fear was messing up my ability to read him. Why did I have to be so flipping useless!

"Maliki? We do need to talk, but let's make it tomorrow." I said, gently pushing his arms off. I thought of continuing as I would have to Mick, ' When you're sober, and I have my gun.' Instead I edged backwards saying, "You need to think about what you're doing."

"No, don't you dare profile me!" He growled quietly, pulling out his service weapon. "I'm not a psychopathic killer that you catch every other day, Gina. I'm going to prove it to you."

I automatically spread my hands in surrender; getting shot wasn't exactly on my wish-list. Okay, change of plan. No more profiling him aloud.

"Give me your phone," Maliki ordered.

Carson's left hand was held out expectantly with the other still holding the gun. Damn, I lowered one hand into my back pocket and forfeited it over. That was another life line gone. I watched as he dismantled the back, removing the battery and SIM card before giving the shell back.

"Kneel; it'll make it easier on you."

I did as asked, Carson was making no sense. How was pointing a gun at me going to change my view of him?

"I'm sorry, this is the only way." He whispered from behind me.

* * *

AN; Hoped you liked it, next chapter should be edited and posted soon. Thanks to EVERYONE who did comment or followed this story


	3. Out of reach

**Mick's POV:**

With the rest of the rooms cleared, my worst fears were confirmed. Gina never made it inside, someone had taken her before she had the chance.

"Coop?" I began worriedly, swallowing words failed me. How do you say that your friend and partner was the victim? That she could be... I'll kill that bastard if he so much as...

"Mick, calm down. Gina is strong, smart and level headed, I'm sure she is okay." Copper said calmingly, "Have good look round; I don't want to miss anything that could help us find her."

I shook my head in slight disbelief and discomfort. "I hope you're right. It doesn't feel right, us snooping through her stuff like this."

* * *

Uneasy, I began in the living area. Looking through letters- most were bills although there was one from her mother, her books were kept impeccably neat and I didn't believe that Gina would hide anything in them so I left them alone, the last thing I wanted to check was her landline. Ten messages, I guess some had to be from us, two were from Penelope and one was from Prophet. The rest were from another man, I called Cooper over on hearing the fourth message...

"Listen to me, please. I have to talk to you."

The voice was begging and desperate. In none of the messages was a name left. Either the guy was a total creep or he knew her well. The others went along the lines of; 'Answer me, LaSalle!', 'We need to talk,' or 'You're the only one who understands.' They raised more questions than answers. Mainly based on how little I knew about my close colleague.

"Who is that guy?" I asked turning to face Coop, his own poker face was faltering.

"I honestly don't know who he is, but I have an idea who might."

The reply was unintentionally cryptic, but before I could question him further my cellphone's ringtone interrupted the tense silence. Grabbing it out I hoped it would be Gina. It wasn't, it was Prophet's number.

"Hey man, you're on speaker." I said giving him a fair heads up.

"Penelope just came round looking for you, boss, she's here right now..."

"Put her on speaker," Coop cut in urgently.

"I already am sweetness; okay it is weird, like scary movie weird, I can't get a fix on our blonde's phone. It's been offline for close to nine hours." The panic in her voice was pretty hard to miss.

"Gina's call log has at least fifteen unanswered calls from an unknown number and a lot of text messages all from that same number over the past two days. The first correspondence on her part was a reply saying she'll meet the caller outside her apartment. It was just before she left the bar." Prophet continued hiding his own edginess better than his guilt.

That's right, Prophet had offered her a lift home after she declined Cooper's request to crash at his place opposite the bar. Thinking back it was really odd, we were all relatively private so where had that question come from?

"That fits with what we found here. Her car's outside yet there is no evidence that she made it inside. Garcia, can you try trace the caller's number and help Prophet get into Gina's laptop? She may have left something helpful on her emails." Coop's voice was surprisingly neutral but hurried when he added, "Mick and I will meet you guys in the office in an hour. We're going to go see the Director."

* * *

**Gina's POV:**

Eight hours earlier;

Waking up in the darkness, I was sure everything had been a dream. Well, maybe more like a nightmare. That the dull pain in my head was a sign that I had drank more than I should have. Details started to trickle in; the couch was old and musty, my hair had matted slightly against my scalp, the boots I'd worn last night were still on and my hands were cuffed. Somehow last night had happened and this wasn't one of Mick's childish pranks.

"You're awake," the male voice called in a happily distressed tone. Sloshing in the background I heard him poor himself a drink. "Apologies, again this was the only way to get you here. Sleep, we'll talk in the morning when your head hurts less."

That was rich, especially coming from Carson. How could you get any sleep when someone was holding you prisoner? I'd met him a few times when I caught up with Adrian; he was always the quiet guy. Not a lot to say and very polite to me. I guess that's what surprised me the most. I just hadn't expected him to do any of this; he never even hinted an interest in me before last night.

"Sweet dreams, Gina. You were always the pretty one."

My breath caught at his words. Why... how did he know _that. _Only when I heard him stand and leave did I breath again. I had to get out of here. Mick's damn lock picks would be great right now. Mentally I reminded myself never to make fun of that quirk of his ever again. Why on earth did he keep running into my mind? Later LaSalle, sort this mess out first, I ordered myself trying to get my priorities straight. I had to escape wherever this place is.

* * *

AN; Merry Christmas folks, I know it's short but it is a shortish story ( I think :/ ).

Huge thanks to Stilljustme and Blue dog rock for there reviews and a double shout out to Blue dog rock for favoriting me, it means a lot to me and made my day. Also thank you to everyone following this story I hope it doesn't disappoint.


	4. Break Through

AN: Thanks Stilljustme, this chapter is for you:)

* * *

**Mick's POV:**

Director Fickler, no matter how close he was to Coop, never quite sat right with me. I respected him and his position, but I didn't know or trust the man really. Maybe it had to do with the whole Special Agent Pending thing. Either way, I couldn't understand why Coop wanted to see him when Gina was missing. The look he gave me as he knocked on Fickler's door was clear enough; don't say or do anything no matter what. I nodded in reply; got it.

"Agent LaSalle is missing,"

"Missing? How am I supposed to explain that to her Father?" Fickler interrupted, coming across more than a little scared behind his irritated tone.

"We have no intention of letting it get that far." Coop answered calmly, raising his hands to stop anymore outbursts. "I just need you to tell me who would know who she was close to at the Academy or in the Army before she changed careers."

Fickler had pulled a file out of storage and handed it over, "That's her full record and it doesn't leave my office okay Sam? Rawson, step outside for a moment."

His tone was requesting, yet his expression was far from it. Remembering Coop's previous instruction I left quietly. Gina was Ex-Military? That was new, I mean sure she carried the traits. Always sat straight, stood straight, didn't question authority, only doing so if it she knew a better way and even then it was just reserved to Coop alone. All this time I thought that was just because her Father was Military, but no, she was too. It explained a lot of the things I'd noticed in her.

* * *

Perched on the edge of the seat I waited. Focusing on any memory that could help; last night was fine. We'd gone out and taken a load off from our last case involving the tag team murders. Gina had been quieter than normal, claiming that it really wasn't anything big. She had lied, again, I realized. Four days ago, just before we finished our profile, I'd overheard a call Gina was taking just outside where we were working. 'Ryan O'Hara? You're sure?' It was disbelieving and a standard response from someone in shock. 'Thanks for telling me, no I won't be able to make it I'm on a case, sorry.' I swear that her voice had broken during that call. When I asked what was going on the phrasing was nearly identical to last night's excuse. Jumping up I opened the door and stared Fickler down, not caring about the looks they were giving me.

"O'Hara, does the name mean anything to you?" I questioned him.

"Agent, Adrian O'Hara, died five days ago when his partner's gun misfired. Why?" The director said stunned.

"Would LaSalle know him?"

"It's possible; I think they graduated at the same time." This time Fickler had caught on, "You think it's connected? O'Hara was buried day after last."

Cooper still hadn't spoken and was still grasping Gina's rather large file. He nodded once acknowledging the theory, as he thought over it. Both, Fickler and myself waited for his opinion. Not in nervousness, but more like in expectancy for him to have the answer.

"It's a lead, but what led you to think of O'Hara?"

"Overheard the name in the last case when she made a call, didn't think much of it then, she passed it off as her Father calling about West point again." I clarified, kicking myself for not doing anything earlier.

"And that was..." Coop began, having to hesitate for less than a second before I finished the sentence.

"Four days ago."

The file was tossed onto the desk as Coop quickly replaced it with his cell. "Jack, who was O'Hara's former partner," He asked while he dialed.

"Agent, Maliki Carson."

* * *

**Gina's POV:**

Seven hours earlier;  
I was pretty sure that he was asleep. I'd waited an eternity for him to stop moving in the other room just to be sure that I could move around freely. My hands were thankfully cuffed in front of me rather than behind. Was it from laziness, stupidity or courtesy? I couldn't help but wonder. Walking was haphazard; my balance was completely off as I blustered around what appeared to be a basement. Concussion, great, and another thing I could really do without right now.

It took a lot of effort to not curse aloud every time I knocked into furniture. Sleep was becoming more and more tempting. Then I found it. It wasn't a pot of gold, but it could have been for all I cared. It was freedom. I didn't care where it led to or what was on the other side as long it was away from him. Twisting the handle slowly, inch by inch the gap widened. I did it! I was out.

"Gina?"

My blood ran cold. I backed away from the door and ran.

* * *

AN: Not exactly cannon, but hey it isn't exactly non cannon either. **SIGH**, one season was way to short... review


	5. Fall Back

AN sorry for the delay guys, accidentally posted the last chapter instead of this one. Opps;) I have just come back from 'Paradise' so now holiday is over and updates will hopefully be more regular. Thank you to all my reviewers so far, your words mean so much so this chapter is for you!

* * *

**MICK's POV:**

Sliding my bag off, over my head I rather angrily ignored P's curious glances as Coop and I sat. It wasn't her fault really; I just wasn't up to taking the normal relationship banter she tossed round today. I noticed Coop's shoulder's rise and fall behind me in answer to Prophet's raised eyebrow.

"I am right here you know?" I said dryly, receiving a few short barks of laughter from both of them as Penelope continued to type furiously.

"Adrian O'Hara, 28, was in most of Gina's classes while they were in the Academy. They were good friends, oh, you guys have to check this out," she smiled, pulling up photos of Gina and a dark blonde-haired man standing arms linked out by the sports track. "He was popular, made friends easily and worked with Carson for just over a year. Why don't you ever ask me to look up nice things, like puppies and kittens?" Penelope complained, grimacing at her computer screen.

"One day, I promise you, P, I'll get you to look into the fluffiest kittens that exist. Now what have you found with those magic fingers?" Prophet rebuffed smoothly, anxious to do something other than wait.

* * *

"Oh my handsome, consider the rabbit out of the hat." Garcia began half-heartedly. "Maliki Carson, 32. One failed marriage before he joined the Bureau. He was recently accused of killing his partner Adrian O'Hara when his sidearm fired, hitting him in the femoral artery. O'Hara bled to death within seconds. He has no listed address, his last lease expired two weeks ago."

No address, damn, now what? The UNSUB's phone, realizing Coop's previous request and our last available lead. "Penelope did you manage to get a fix on the guy's phone?"

"It's still running, but nothing so far. I think he was using a burner cell."

I turned around to look at Coop who was now pacing behind me. Hoping he'd have a plan; he had to.

* * *

"My partner is dead, I caused it. Why?"

Out of all of us I was probably used to him going inside an UNSUB's head the most. Even so, it's still unnerving and Garcia looked slightly freaked.

"Maybe he had an argument?" Prophet suggested. "That he was jealous or something."

"Jealous of what?" Penelope swiftly queried back.

"Gina." I muttered darkly, "I hope I'm wrong, but it fits. I mean think about it. O'Hara and Gina were close friends, well before he knew Carson. He may have well have feelings for her and buried them for O'Hara's sake."

"Again, why now, why not last week or next year?" Coop pushed.

All of us were frustrated at how little we had progressed. The fact our colleague and friend had been kidnapped.

* * *

"Well my lovelies, ever considered the fact he may of been about to lose her? It usually motivates a guy to do something if he likes the girl enough." The analyst chirped as if we were missing the obvious.

"Like Kevin?" I asked slyly, remembering some of the gossip Gina and Morgan had told us.

"Is that jealousy my gorgeous British hunk?" P teased back.

Both of us were laughing despite all that was happening; it felt good, relaxing even. Prophet raised a cautious eyebrow with a goofy grin, unsure whether he should join in or break it up. Cooper had a ghost of his usual smile, glad I think that we had lightened the so far strained mood. Jesus, we hadn't been that taciturn since our stint in Afghanistan.

Clearing his throat, the man I held in such regard gently refocused us. "Okay, Garcia. Let's run with it; you three get into O'Hara's, Carson's and Gina's recent dealings. We need to find that trigger so we can get her back. I'm going back to search both of those Agents desks."

* * *

**GINA'S POV: **Six hours earlier;

I knew I was in some industrial or remote area by the lack of houses and the overwhelming amount of giant structures. Nothing else was being taken in as sprinted past. So far I'd been lucky. Carson had taken his car to look for me. If I kept off the streets, he wouldn't find me. I took alleyways, yards and the little stretches of forest and bush, careful to stay close to cover. I had even got the cuffs off.

* * *

Despite the fact I had been running for an hour; the cold air was taking effect, as involuntary shivers racked my body. Hiding wasn't going to help me, with the sun coming up it only made things harder. I had to get help. Citizens, Police or even my team, anyone who could string two intelligible words together would be fine. Short of breaking into a building, I had no way of getting assistance.

* * *

The window fronts opposite where I stood looked better every second. There was one drawback, alarms. An alarm wouldn't help me short term. It would bring Carson here. Long term, it might just get my ass out alive especially if I got hold of a phone. Picking up a rock I went to make my way over. Then a stray thought pulled me back. I found a reasonably straight green branch that was about seventy centimeters long. It wasn't much, but I was armed.

Thank you Coop.

* * *

AN, I know it's short... Next one should be longer. R&R


	6. Helpline

**AN**: Hello, again I want to personally thank my reviewers...

LisaG16 and blue dog rock

* * *

**MICK'S ****POV: **

Penelope had sourced us a list of names and numbers of people that were friends with O'Hara and Carson. How? Well we never asked, we just started at opposite ends and dialed. So far I'd just called three rather upset women who really only talked in circles and two men that really lived in a hole. Most of the time it was annoying, but today it was infuriatingly so.

* * *

"Hello, this is Agent Rawson. I'm with the FBI, are you Judi Walker?"

"Yes, is this about Adrian?" The woman replied deadpan.

"It is ma'am, would you know how he got on with partner?"

"They were good friends, recently though, Carson's been a bit weird."

"Weird, how exactly?"

"Well ever since Ryan, sorry that was our nickname for him, Adrian started talking about proposing he's been on edge and a bit withdrawn." Judi admitted sadly.

"Was Carson in any sort of relationship or had any family in the area?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Do you know Gina LaSalle?"

"Why? What's going on?" Her tone went from calm to panic instantly.

"She's missing; we have reason to believe Carson may be responsible. If I played you a recording, could you identify his voice?" It annoyed me that my own voice had to mask any emotion, part of the job really.

"Yeah, I think so." She confirmed shakily.

* * *

I replayed one of the answer phone messages to her from my laptop. Prophet watching hopefully, was neglecting his half of the list.

"It's him alright; promise me something Agent Rawson," Again her voice was steel.

"Depends what it is." I was being cautious there were lines that even Red Cell units couldn't cross. Although at times like these, some of the rules had to be broken.

"Only that when you catch that bastard who is hurting my friends, punch him in the mouth for me."

I laughed; this lady was defiantly one of Gina's mates. "Ms Walker, I assure that I will keep this promise. Thank you for your help."

"Mick, don't kid yourself. The only thing of use I told you was that it was defiantly Carson on that phone. Please call if I can help in any way."

* * *

The phone went dead before I could even respond. Mick? I only told her my sir name. At least I think I did. My confusion as I lowered the cell must have been obvious both of my friends were staring. It didn't take long for the guilt and anger to return.

"Well hotness, care to share?" Penelope stated out of impatience, it was a lot like how I'd bug Gina to answer.

I relayed the information, aware of the curious gazes at the mention of O'Hara's future plans. Walker's reaction to Gina's disappearance also stirred universalized thoughts. So far the pair had reported drawing blanks. The burner cell trace was a dead end. O'Hara really was an open book although, Gina and this Carson, had hidden their secrets well. I was praying that we'd get a decent break soon. For her sake and mine.

* * *

**GINA'S POV: **Five hours earlier;

This place seemed to be my best bet. It seemed to be the most modern and used in this entire block. Withdrawing the rock from my back pocket, I pelted it as hard as I could, hear the satisfying shower of glass after it smacked into the pane. Grabbing up the stick I went in. I would have only a few minutes. The alarm bleared ceaselessly as I exited the window frame, I ran now to what appeared to be the main desk.

It was there, I nearly couldn't believe it. That seemingly out of place device forgotten by today's gadgets was there to fall back on. Grasping the receiver of the landline, I dialed the first number I could think of. With each ring I felt like screaming.

"Pick up already," I muttered, glancing nervously at the makeshift door. I thought I'd heard an engine.

"Rawson,"

The tired reply was surprisingly euphoric.

"Mick, I..." I didn't get any further as he cut in.

"Gina! Are you alright Love? Where are you?"

I smiled, imagining him running his hands through his hair like always when under stress. The moment was short lived, hearing a door slam outside over the alarms wail.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out before throwing the phone sideways.

If I kept the line open he could trace it. I ran towards the back of the store hoping to find another exit. There was nothing. 'Bang,' the gunshot seemed to echo endlessly. Freezing me to the spot.

* * *

AN: Well what do you think? Love it, hate it, cringe worthy? Let me know...


End file.
